Bella and the Beast
by Beautiful Blood Red Roses
Summary: When an unlikely visitor stumbles upon his castle, Edward is doomed to be changed into a vampire forever unless he can learn the true meaning of love.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own**_ **Twilight _by Stephenie Meyer._**

1935

Once upon a time, in a far away land, there lived a very handsome Prince named Edward. He was incredibly handsome and had everything he wanted or needed within his castle. And yet, he was alone most of his life.

One day, there was a very haggard and ugly woman who came to his castle, offering a single rose in replace for shelter. The man, disgusted by her appearance, turned the woman away. But she warned him that appearances could be deceiving.

Again, Edward, disgusted by her appearance, turned her away into the cold winter's night.

Suddenly, she turned into a beautiful maiden.

And she bit him.

Her name was Victoria. "For your insolence, young Prince, I have cast a curse upon you. You will be a vampire all your years, drinking the blood of your people, until you can learn what love is before it's too late. When the last petal falls from this single rose, you will be a vampire - forever."

"Please," Edward begged. "Please, turn me back into a human."

"Never," she laughed callously. "Unless you can learn to truly love and see past one's appearance."

Edward was distraught; he did not know how to love anyone. He did not need to, as Prince of the land.

But then, there was Bella.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own any of the** ** _Twilight_** **series by Stephenie Meyer.**

"Bells!" said Charlie, opening the door to his cruiser. He stepped out of the car, his shoes smudging into the gravel driveway.

Everything in Forks was brown and green. The tree trunks were brown, the dirt was brown, the leaves of the trees were green, and the grass was green. It smelled of rain and freshly chopped wood.

"Hi Dad," I smiled easily.

"How are you?" he asked, coming up to the porch, carrying sacks of groceries in his arms.

"Pretty good. How about you?" I asked.

"Okay, thanks. I brought food for us," he smiled, his eyes crinkling.

"Any chocolate?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes; your favorite, too. Dark chocolate," he grinned.

"Thanks!"

I was really happy that Charlie had brought us chocolate.

"I went into town today," Charlie began. "Another one's gone missing."

"Missing?" I frowned, concerned, but distracted by my chocolate.

"Yes," he said in a hushed tone. "Another man's gone missing, and there seem to be drops of blood on the ground where his car was parked. We can't lose any more of our Forks citizens," he sighed, opening the door to the house.

I stiffened. Suddenly, I had the strangest feeling I was being observed, watched by some sort of evil being. The hairs on the back of my neck raised.

We walked around the living room into the kitchen. The living room was simple, with a small piano and a couch, with a television and a rocking chair. There was no dining room, but there was a small space in-between the living room and the kitchen where the table was set.

I helped Charlie unpack the food; there were grapes, and mushrooms, carrots, and peas, meats and cheeses. He brought milk, too. There was plenty for the two of us.

"Will everything be okay?" I asked tentatively.

"I _think_ so," Charlie assuaged. "But it's always good to be precautious." He cleared his throat. "We can't have another one of us here in Forks go missing."

"That's why we have you, Dad," I smiled.

"Thanks, kid," he said.

I climbed up the stairs, feeling a burning sensation in my legs as I went. I was out of shape, and I wasn't up more than half the stairs before I was huffing and puffing.

In my room, there was a bookshelf and a closet and a desk and a little bed in the corner. I stepped into the room. I felt happy with the space that I had; there wasn't much, but I got to appreciate everything within the room.

I thought back to what Charlie had said, with all the people that had gone missing; there were only a few, but with this being such a small town, we missed them terribly. I wondered where they were, and if there was a chance that my dad could save them.

I flopped onto the bed, leaning back onto the pillows. I sighed deeply.

A small breeze came by just then, and I looked over to the open window where the curtains were billowing with the wind. I stood up to shut the window tightly, locking it.

I went over to my bookshelf, where I picked up a series of fairytales. _Beauty and the Beast,_ I read, smiling softly. It was my favorite. I turned the soft pages one by one, smelling the smell of the worn paper. It was a real treat to be able to read, and even more of a treat to write.

Sometimes I wrote fan fictions online for fun. Other times I liked to read. Read all the time.

I sat slowly onto the bed, still turning the worn pages of my book, contemplating how in the world someone had written such a story. I didn't know if I was in love with it or whether I hated it, but it was still there - _Beauty and the Beast._ My favorite.

The smell of freesias came about the room, and it seemed as though the room were a temperature or two cooler than before. I shivered.

Turning around, I thought that I saw a great pair of haunting red eyes. I gasped.

"Who is it?" I said, grabbing my book as a means of protection. "Who are you?"

"Nothing to fear, my dear," the phantom voice whispered.

"Are you a ghost?"

"Nay," the voice replied, a little stronger than before. I could tell it was masculine.

"What are you doing here? Get out," I said harshly, clutching my book.

"As you wish," he whispered.

A few minutes later, the room was warmer again. I sighed shakily. I was so scared, shaking from head to toe. I thought about reporting what had happened to Charlie, but I didn't want to worry him. It was better left unsaid, I thought to myself. Better left alone, in the past where it was.

I turned the pages again of my old fairytale book, leafing from page to page slowly and enjoying every moment.

Finally, it was nearing midnight, and I put the book back up on the shelf where it had come from.

I went to the bathroom and got ready for bed. I tucked myself in, turning out the light and setting my alarm for school in the morning.

But when I awoke, I was not in my room.

I was in a beautiful castle, all alone. Or so it seemed.

 **A/N: I'm a little rusty, y'all. This should be a short fic, and I hope you enjoy. Please leave some love, err, reviews!  
**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own**_ **Twilight** ** _by Stephenie Meyer._**

The castle was beautiful; with many arches and tapestries and paintings within.

Yet somehow, none of this mattered, because it was a cold and drafty building, and ever so lonely.

I was frightened.

I woke up in a strange bed; the room was beautiful, with a golden bedpost and an armoire that held beautiful clothes. I reached out to touch one of the dresses in the armoire - but I was afraid they would vanish into thin air.

I wondered why I was in this beautiful room with the beautiful clothes; I still had on my t-shirt and jeans.

But the door opened; I wasn't locked in - and I stepped out into the hallway to find the smell of delicious food.

There, upon the table, was roast beef and turkey, mashed potatoes with gravy, stuffing, and a few cheeses and grapes.

I was so hungry that I sat down immediately to eat; munching and crunching on the food at the table, the room became colder than ever, though the food was still warm.

Suddenly, I heard someone playing on the harp. I wondered where the music was coming from; it sounded as though it were from the West wing.

Then, a man descended down the stairs.

He was handsome; with dark hair and pale skin, and a dark blue shirt on with jean pants, he looked like the most handsome man I'd ever seen.

But his eyes were red.

"Hello," he murmured softly.

"Umm, hi," I said meekly. "Thank you for the food," I started, assuming that he was okay with my eating his meal. He did not seem upset.

"No need to thank me; I'm not _hungry_ ," he said, and he smiled as if there was some kind of private joke he was enjoying.

"Oh," I said sadly, feeling bad for eating the food right in front of him. "Well, thank you anyway."

"For what?"

"For the meal," I said, and it was obvious.

"No need to thank me," he said again. "Are you enjoying it?"

"Yes," I said. "Who owns this castle?" I asked.

"I do," he said. "And everything in it. From the tapestries to the roses outside in the garden."

"Lovely," I said.

Just then, a giant wolf came into the castle. He turned into Jacob. "What are you doing, vampire?" he seethed.

"Vampire," I gulped a bite of cheese.

"Yes, Bella, he's a vampire."

"But he's got all this nice food out here for me."

"I was human once," Edward said longingly.

"Her father wouldn't take too kindly to this situation," said Jacob.

"Oh, really?" Edward arched a brow.

"How's Char-I mean, Dad anyway?" I asked Jacob.

"He's fine, Bells," Jacob smiled. "And I came here to rescue you."

"I'm pretty set," I said.

"See? We're all fine," Edward appeased.

"And I didn't know you're a werewolf," I said suspiciously.

"Well, I uh," started Jacob.

"No need to explain..." Edward trailed off, smirking.

"What is that?" I said suddenly, fascinated.

There was a beautiful red rose in the center of the room that I hadn't noticed before.

 **A/N: I'm really rusty. Does anyone know of a website that's good for helping with writing? Send some love!**


End file.
